The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Aug 2017
00:00:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He harassed my GF and when I stepped in, he started making threats. 00:00:07 CBOT South Ferry: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:00:12 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: To Mr. Jeff, "I will pull your intestines out through your mouth and shove them back up your rear end" 00:00:16 CBOT South Ferry: I have not seen Gayman. Did you mean Glasia? 00:00:27 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw BurdenBoost 42 days, 21 hours, 16 minutes, and 56 seconds ago. 00:00:31 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: How's that? 00:00:37 CBOT South Ferry: No, Chubby. 00:00:39 CBOT South Ferry: Swear checking is already disabled. 00:00:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 23:52:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not my fault he exploded. :P 23:52:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: damn Sat that is mean as hell 23:52:55 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: This dood though 23:52:55 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: He's a menace! 23:52:55 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: A mad mythical menace I tell you! 23:52:55 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: https://www.quotev.com/bIackfox/messages?c=55528554 23:52:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Should we bring Slendy back? 23:52:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Idk 23:52:55 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Hello Arch Wizard 23:52:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Rick. (wave) 23:52:56 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 23:53:47 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Korra? Wasn't this Jeff guy pestering this other person? 23:54:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jeff was pestering me, Mess, Mess's BFF, and my GF. 23:54:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Automatic emotebomb will now begin... 23:54:26 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: o_o 23:54:31 CHAT South Ferry: He said some bad stuff to Messie 23:54:32 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: He's gettin it 23:54:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (angry) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (ba) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (batman) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (blush) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (books) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (confused) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (content) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (cool) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (crying) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (yn) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (frustrated) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (ghost) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (happy) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (hmm) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (indifferent) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: :D 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (mario) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (moon) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (nintendo) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (n) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (owl) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (pacman) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (pirate) 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: :( 23:54:45 CBOT SlendyBot: (stop) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: :| 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (heidy) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (wink) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (y) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (mad) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (palm) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (nyan) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ROFL) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (fire) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (allears) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ping) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ban) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (pong) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (cookie) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: \M/ 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (bug) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (puff) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (witch) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (dance) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja2) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (pie) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (sun) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (rbua) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (walrus) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (yay) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (giggle) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ohai) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (shark) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (angry) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ba) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (batman) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (blush) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (books) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (confused) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (content) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (cool) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (crying) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (yn) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (frustrated) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ghost) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (happy) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (hmm) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (indifferent) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: :D 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (mario) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (moon) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (nintendo) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (n) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (owl) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (pacman) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (pirate) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: :( 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (stop) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: :| 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (heidy) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (wink) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (y) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (mad) 23:54:46 CBOT SlendyBot: (palm) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (nyan) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ROFL) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (fire) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (allears) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ping) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ban) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (pong) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (cookie) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: \M/ 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (bug) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (puff) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (witch) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (dance) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja2) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (pie) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (sun) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (rbua) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (walrus) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (yay) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (giggle) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ohai) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (shark) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (angry) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ba) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (batman) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (blush) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (books) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (confused) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (content) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (cool) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (crying) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (yn) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (frustrated) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ghost) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (happy) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (hmm) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (indifferent) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: :D 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (mario) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (moon) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (nintendo) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (n) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (owl) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (pacman) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (pirate) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: :( 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (stop) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: :| 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (heidy) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (wink) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (y) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (mad) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (palm) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (nyan) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ROFL) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (fire) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (allears) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ping) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ban) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (pong) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (cookie) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: \M/ 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (bug) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (puff) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (witch) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (dance) 23:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja2) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (pie) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (sun) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (rbua) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (walrus) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (yay) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (giggle) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (ohai) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (shark) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (angry) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (ba) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (batman) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (blush) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (books) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (confused) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (content) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (cool) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (crying) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (yn) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (frustrated) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (ghost) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (happy) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (hmm) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (indifferent) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: :D 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (mario) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (moon) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (ninja) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (nintendo) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (n) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (owl) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (pacman) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: (pirate) 23:54:48 CBOT SlendyBot: :( 00:00:51 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:00:52 CBOT South Ferry: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 00:00:59 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: It was... worse than... that? 00:01:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SouthBot is fast af. 00:01:07 CBOT South Ferry: Indeed 00:01:16 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: And he isn't broken 00:01:18 CBOT South Ferry: sOne of the reasons I should be a Slendy operator :) 00:02:15 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw Mendes2 41 seconds ago. 00:02:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was trying to make the bot kick him 00:02:17 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:02:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: good 00:02:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: get fukt mendes 00:02:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen MCR-The-Orange 00:02:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !seen 6f5e4d 00:02:47 CBOT South Ferry: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 00:02:51 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw 6f5e4d 5 days, 7 hours, 56 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 00:02:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: grrr 00:02:59 CBOT South Ferry: Seems when i type it, 00:03:01 CBOT South Ferry: it is much faster. 00:03:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: grrrrr 00:03:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 00:03:09 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:03:10 CBOT South Ferry: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 00:03:22 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Oh mah gawsh 00:03:24 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Neo 00:03:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !speak indeed 00:03:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you're wrong south 00:03:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: there was a kick 00:03:29 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: I love your pfp 00:03:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: clearly this is faulty bot 00:03:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak INDEED 00:04:06 CBOT South Ferry: Seems that I can only log very fast. 00:04:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 00:05:52 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:05:52 CBOT South Ferry: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:05:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 00:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is good. We need a bot that can log fast. 00:05:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: SouthBot wont work for me, lol 00:05:52 CBOT South Ferry: Seems only !log is working currently. 00:05:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: So that means South might as well become flagged by staff as a not 00:05:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: *bot 00:05:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 00:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !test 00:05:53 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry v1.9 is online! 00:06:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 00:06:09 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:06:15 CBOT South Ferry: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 00:06:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen YELLOW BODAK 00:06:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Meadowleaf 00:06:42 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i go afk for a few momentz and south turns into a robot 00:07:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy messed up, so we needed a new bot. XD 00:07:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, PM. 00:07:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Rick South is a bot cuz Slendy is broken 00:08:54 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 00:09:01 CHAT Stanjeff123: I got in a fight 00:09:03 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: join the club 00:09:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South you should get flagged as a bot by fandom staff cuz you do make a good bot 00:09:46 CHAT Stanjeff123: and i won but the person i was fighting got a huge rock 00:09:50 CHAT Stanjeff123: and went after me 00:09:55 CBOT South Ferry: Maybe it would be better if i was an operator of Slendy 00:10:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 00:11:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So... 00:11:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see this interesting article involving Neo... 00:12:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 00:12:15 CHAT Stanjeff123: eh? 00:12:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I will not say what it is about nor reveal my sources! 00:12:36 CBOT South Ferry: ?????????????? 00:12:39 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:12:40 CBOT South Ferry: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 00:12:44 CHAT Stanjeff123: eh again? 00:12:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTF KORRA 00:12:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:13:17 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw Logan.wood2 76 days, 1 hour, 33 minutes, and 46 seconds ago. 00:13:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: TELL US 00:13:22 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw WestHeater 146 days, 15 hours, 20 minutes, and 1 second ago. 00:13:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Apple lover 543 00:13:49 CBOT South Ferry: So it seems !seen does not work at all 00:14:00 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw Apple lover 543 8 hours, 29 minutes, and 13 seconds ago. 00:14:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Apple lover 543 Belle has the cutest profile picture, imo. 00:14:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !seen TheZombeh 00:14:15 CBOT South Ferry: I have not seen TheZombeh. Did you mean TheDoooo? 00:14:31 CBOT South Ferry: South Ferry: I last saw TheDoooo 99 days, 53 minutes, and 35 seconds ago. 00:14:37 CBOT South Ferry: You can view TheDoooo's contributions . 00:14:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Marion 00:14:56 CBOT South Ferry: I have not seen Marion. Did you mean Mariota? 00:15:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen South's Bitch Freezy 00:15:31 CBOT South Ferry: I have not seen South's Bitch Freezy. Sorry. 00:16:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: !speak I am Freezy's bitch 00:16:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !speak South Freezy, best ship 00:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 00:16:14 CBOT South Ferry: Logging... 00:16:15 CBOT South Ferry: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 00:16:25 CBOT South Ferry: Seems only !log is working, very odd 00:16:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: !speak I a Freezy's bitch 00:17:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: damnit 00:17:31 CBOT South Ferry: Yep, !log is the only one working. 00:17:33 CBOT South Ferry: You can view my commands here. 00:17:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !speak SouthFreezy is the worst ship, MendQst is superior 00:18:05 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Who is Freezy m8? 00:18:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes x Q? @MCR 00:18:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Korra yes 00:18:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:18:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO 00:18:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Freezy is South's bitch, Sat. XD 00:18:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XDD 00:18:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Menger is better 00:18:52 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Ohhh well I know that bit 00:18:58 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: I guess that will do XD 00:19:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane ate a ton of candy, so she's hyper. I told her Hyper Jane = REALLY Cute Jane. 00:19:50 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Korrrrrrrra 00:20:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:20:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Satttttttttttt 00:20:19 CHAT Stanjeff123: i drank a 52 oz coke 00:20:26 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Your supposed to call me Tabitha or Tabi or Tabby or something of the sort m8 00:20:39 CHAT Stanjeff123: i was hyper and i had a headache but feel no pain 00:20:57 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: :3 00:21:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that what you called me over? :P 00:21:14 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: A 52 oz Coke 00:21:22 CHAT Stanjeff123: yes 00:21:33 CBOT South Ferry: I've always seen what CPFG1999 has done, let us see if IMJane made any new stories. 00:21:42 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Yah Korra 00:21:44 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Lol 00:22:36 CHAT Stanjeff123: It called a 52 oz speedy freeze 00:22:38 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Korra has been kidnapped by a demon lul 00:22:48 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: speedy freezy 00:23:11 CHAT Stanjeff123: that doesn't rhyme to me 00:23:38 JOIN ILoveRavensHome has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:45 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: I t m u s t r h y m e 00:23:56 CHAT Stanjeff123: i hate rhyme stuff 00:24:02 CHAT Stanjeff123: even a poem 00:24:08 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Gawsh lul 00:24:12 CHAT Stanjeff123: unless it include dark stuff 00:24:15 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: you HATE it 00:24:26 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: I like dark stuff too 00:24:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "But seriously. I feel like im on drugs right now" That's what Jane said after she ate a ton of candy. 00:24:34 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Like... Hell 00:24:34 CBOT South Ferry: Interesting. 00:24:42 CBOT South Ferry: I see TRJTK updated her story. 00:24:48 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: How does she know what drugs feel like 00:24:52 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: o.o 00:24:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop stalking my GF dude. :P @South 00:25:02 CBOT South Ferry: I do not :) 00:25:13 CHAT Stanjeff123: my brother took cocaine and he said he was hyper 00:25:18 CBOT South Ferry: WTF 00:25:24 CHAT Stanjeff123: he was hyper for 8 hr 00:25:34 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: That's off topic!!! -Brick 00:25:45 CHAT TheChubbyPanda: Stay on topic!!! 00:25:49 CBOT South Ferry: Please do not discuss drugs in the chatroom 2016 04 23